As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three dimensional designs, such as a fin-like field effect transistor (FinFET). A FinFET includes an extended semiconductor fin that is elevated above a substrate in a direction substantially normal to the plane of the substrate. The channel of the FET is formed in this semiconductor fin. A gate is provided over (e.g., wrapping) the semiconductor fin. The FinFETs further can reduce the short channel effect.